1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silencer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known, as a silencer used for a wind instrument, a silencer whose outer circumferential surface is mounted on an inner circumferential surface of a bell of a wind instrument. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4114171) discloses a silencer having an inner space and including a body and a bottom portion shaped like a bowl, and this silencer has a breath discharge passage having a predetermined length and communicating with the inner space to discharge a breath to an outside space.